Yu-Gi-Oh Showdown
by AnimeGoddess1599
Summary: Summary Inside


Yugioh Showdown

Me: I know! I know! I shouldn't be starting a new story, but this idea is a teaser! I swear it is!

Yami: You swore that last time!

Me: This time, I'm serious!

Seto: Sure you are. What is this one about?

Me: Well, I've been recently watching Yu-Gi-Oh, Xiaolin Showdown and Xiaolin Chronicles, and I got this idea!

Bakura: Oh my Ra-Why?

Me: I don't know! I'm sorry! But I swear, this is a teaser, unless people tell me what they think.

Summary: Five childhood friends, Yugi, Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik, find that they are chosen to become Xiaolin Warriors. But, they must first prove themselves to be the warriors they are. The chosen ones each possess a different element: Yugi has water, Heba has fire, Joey has earth, Ryou has wind, and Malik has lightning. The five journey across the lands to find the Shen Gong Wu, mystical artifacts that possess different powers to help the warriors. But, their enemies, the Heylin bandits, are trying to use the Shen Gong Wu to revive their true master, Leviathan. But, the Xiaolin know how dangerous that is. Yet, the Heylin bandits have their own special brand of power that equally matches Yugi and the others: Yami has Fear Projection, Atemu has Shadow Power, Seto has Charm Speaking/Manipulation, Bakura has Disguise and Marik has Unpredictability. Will the Warriors be able to stop the Heylin with the help of the Shen Gong Wu? Or will the Heylin revive Leviathan and take over the world? And, can the Xiaolin stop their growing attraction to the Heylin?

Warning: Eventual lemons, violence, fights, cursing, blood.

Rating: T (for now. May change)

Notes: 1) Yugi and Heba won't be as naïve to the world as Omi was. They'll know a little more about the world then Omi knew. 2) I am also not putting Zorc in here; instead, I will put in Leviathan and Dartz. But, Dartz is just a pawn to Ankedin. 3) Also, I couldn't think of powers for the bad guys to have, so the powers I gave the Heylin were just me winging it. 4) And on the last note, all the Sheng Gong Wu from Showdown and Chronicles will be mixed together, so they might be out of order. But, there is a reason for it all. 5)And, Omi and the others will be in this, but not now. 6) Last, expect the unexpected!

Shipping's: Puzzle, Egypt, Tender, Puppy, Bronze, Measure, maybe Plea, maybe Apprentice

Me: And there we go.

Bakura: I hate you.

Me: Why?!

Bakura: Just start the story!

'Blahblah'-Thoughts

'_Blahblah'-Ankedin speaking_

* * *

><p>Thousands of years ago, a furious battle was raged between the Great and Noble Xiaolin Dragon Aknankanon and the Evil Sorcerer Ankedin. This was the first Xiaolin Showdown ever recorded in history. Ankedin waged and battled with his dark magic, while Aknankanon used Mystical Objects known as Shen Gong Wu. Using these arts, Aknankanon was able to seal Ankedin inside a mystical puzzle box. Strength nearly depleted, yet battle won, Aknankanon spread his Shen Gong Wu across the globe, trying to prevent another like Ankedin from arising. Knowing the powers inside these items, and the tainted hearts of both good and evil, he trained many apprentices in the arts of Xiaolin Dragons; many stood ready to fight in the battle for the Shen Gong Wu whenever the time came for evil to go after the Wu. But, for now, the balance is stable, and the Dragons are ready…if the balance of good and evil dares to shift…<p>

* * *

><p>It rained over the temple; the storm wasn't there at first, but that didn't stop the downpour it brought. Black clouds rolled across the land, covering much of the land in darkness. Two boys stood poised in the rain, arms above their heads, eyes closed, and a single foot resting perfectly on the tip of a stone statue. Both looked very young, only about 12 years old, but in reality, they were 16. Both boys had round, cherubic faces, with large amethyst eyes that only added in to making them look young and adorable. They had unusual tri-color, star-shaped hair, the base being ebony, but traced in amethyst of their eyes; they had blonde bangs that framed his cherubic face, again adding to the generic cuteness. They also had smooth, pale skin and full pale lips.<p>

One boy, the tanner of the two, jumped into the air, and pounced off of the branches of the tree. The other boy, the paler of the two, silently followed his movements just as graceful as his brothers. The two began jumping off of many objects around the large garden, sometimes one would be ahead of the other. They flipped, somersaulted, vaulted, and pushed off of every available surface, having fun for one instead of training. Both boys smiled as the raced to the entryway of the temple, doing complicated tricks on the walls of the gates as they went.

The paler of the two smiled when he foot hit the archway of the temple a millisecond before the tanner boys. "This time, I win Heba," said the boy teasingly. Heba groaned. "Yeah, yeah. I know. I have to do your chores for the next week," Heba said dejectedly. Yugi laughed. "You won last time, so fair game brother."

"Yugi, Heba, are you done outside yet?" A voice called from the inside. A man with long brown hair and green eyes twinkling with amusement stood inside the temple, taking in both wet boys.

Yugi pouted. "Aw, Master Mahado, our Tiger Pounces are 2 inches off of where we should land."

Heba nodded. "We need to correct that as soon as possible."

Mahado chuckled. "You two are training too hard to become Xiaolin Dragons."

"We were chosen for that purpose though Master," Heba protested.

Mahado chuckled again. "I understand that, but staying out in the rain and getting sick is not the way to do it. Come inside and get warm. I have something to tell you."

Yugi and Heba sadly trudged into the temple, removing their shoes by the doorway. Lounging on a cushion, Mana smirked. "Giving up already you two?"

Mahado gave her a mild glare. "Mana, don't you have Dragons to bring in?"

Mana sighed. "I know. I'll do it. I've done it this long, I'll do it longer."

"And Mana, make sure Kisara-"

"I know! I know! Kisara has to guard the Ancient Dragon Scroll! I know what to do," Mana grumbled as she walked away.

Yugi looked back at Mahado. "You said there was something to tell us Master?"

Mahado nodded. "Yes. You see, new students are joining the temple."

Heba and Yugi looked up excitedly. "Really?! This has never happened ever since we've been here!" Heba shouted.

Yugi nodded. "Will we get to teach them what we know?!"

Mahado chuckled. "We'll see."

Mahado led them to the entryway where three boys stood. There was a tall, lanky blonde with messy hair and honey-gold eyes, and albino with pure white hair and soft chocolate brown eyes, and another boy with tanned skin and platinum blonde hair. All three look up when Yugi, Heba, and Mahado entered.

"Yugi, Heba, this is Joey, the Earth Dragon," He gestured to the blonde, who nodded at the two. "Sup," Joey said.

"Malik, the Lightning Dragon," He gestured to the platinum blonde, who gave a little wave and looked back at a vase.

"And Ryou, the Wind Dragon," He then gestured to the last one, the albino, who approached the two and gave them both a hand shake. "Nice to meet you," he said warmly.

Yugi approached the three. "Hello. I'm Yugi and this is Heba. It's nice of you to join the temple and train alongside us." Heba stepped up beside him. "Yes, we are honored to meet you."

Mahado chuckled, seeing the five instantly warm up to each other. "I'll be leaving," Mahado said, and walked away.

As soon as he was gone, the five teens embraced each other. Joey pulled back first and smiled. "Yugi! Heba! We haven't seen you guys in ages!"

Malik smiled. "I can't believe this is where you've been this whole time!"

Ryou laughed a little. "Finally, the gang is back together again! It'll be like old times!"

Yugi laughed as well. "Yeah. We can show you all around the temple."

The five walked out and began looking around various things as Yugi and Heba described what each thing was. Yugi was hopping around excitedly, chatting at a mile a minute, while Heba was happily pointing out the different artifacts. The five had been childhood friends since birth until Yugi and Heba were taken to the temple, but now that they were back together, they figured that things would look up for now.

~Somewhere Underground~

"BAH! This sucks! How can we take over the world when we don't even know where to begin?!" A rough voice shouted. His auburn eyes narrowed as he looked over a map. "This isn't like we planned! We have these powers, why can't we use them?!"

He picked up the map, rumpled it, and threw it across the room near a door, where a tall brunette picked it up. "You know, these powers are a touch harder to control than we thought." He unrolled the map. "Besides, conquering the world shouldn't be too hard."

The first male scoffed, huffing his spiky white bangs out of his eyes. "Easy for you to say. You, the Pharaoh and the Prince all have control over your powers. You could probably take over the world without _MY _help or Marik's help."

The brunette's eyes showed amusement. "Maybe we should do that and exclude you two psychos."

The first male growled and lunged at the brunette, only for the brunette to side step him.

"Seto, stop teasing Bakura," a commanding voice said. Both men looked up to see a pale boy walk into the room. He looked just like Yugi to a T, but he had crimson eyes, and lightning bolt like streaks flaring up into his hair, which was also tipped in crimson. He stepped into the light of the room, his pale skin illuminated. "You know how much he wants to do it."

Seto smirked. "Which is exactly why I'm doing it. You should know that by now Yami," he said in amusement.

Yami just sighed. "Where's Marik?" He asked, changing the subject.

Both men shrugged. "Last I saw him, he had a dagger. I think he's trying to kill someone," Bakura said with a bored expression, digging into his ear.

Yami pinched the bridge between his nose. "And you didn't stop him because-?"

Seto shrugged. "I didn't know he was doing it," he stated simply.

Bakura flicked some earwax. "I didn't care."

Yami sighed again. "Atemu's not gonna like this…" he murmured.

"You're right Yami. I don't like this."

Another man walked in; he was an exact copy of Heba, but like Yami, he had crimson eyes and crimson in his hair. His sun-kissed skin glowed faintly in the dimly lit room. "Though, even with Marik out being…well, Marik, there is something else to be brought to our attention." His hands were behind his back, shielding whatever was in his hands from view.

"Well, what is it?" Bakura snapped.

Atemu patiently showed what he had found; a puzzle box. Bakura looked at the box, then looked at Atemu, and then back at the box. "This is it?" He asked, clearly confused and annoyed.

Atemu shook his head. "No, what is on the inside is important."

Bakura roughly opened the box and peered inside. "A mask?! That's what is it?!"

Another hand shot out to grab the mask. "Seems ordinary to me," said a different voice.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Marik, how long have you been standing there?"

The other person, Marik, just smiled in a creepy way. "A while," was all he said. He examined the mask for a little longer before he tossed it onto the table. "It's all old and dusty."

Atemu sighed. "There's something special about it," he murmured to himself.

'_Indeed there is.'_

Atemu looked around, as did the others. "Who said that?"

'_I did.'_

All of them turned to the mask which had secreted a black mist that was causing it to float in mid-air.

'_I am Ankedin.' _The mask said, somehow grinning evilly.

Seto narrowed his eyes. "What do you want from us?"

'_I heard you wanted to take over the world, and I can help you do that. I know about your powers and how special you are.'_

This time, Yami crossed his arms. "Again, what do you want?"

'_If you help me get some Wu, I'll help all of you take over the world!'_

Bakura perked up when he heard that, but deflated when he put the whole sentence together. "Wu? What the hell is Wu?"

'_All will be explained. But for now, we must make a journey, for I know where the first Wu lies.'_

The five looked at each other, and then smirked. "What do we have to do?" Atemu asked with a grin.

~Back at Xiaolin Temple~

Mahado, Isis, Ishizu, Krad, and Mana all opened their eyes as the felt the dark presence. "Is it true?" Ishizu asked. Mahado nodded. "He has returned."

Krad gasped. "But, the warriors are not apprentices yet, they are only beginners!"

Mahado nodded. "I know, but they will have to learn along the way."

Suddenly, a small white head popped through the door, before a small blue eyed baby dragon poked its head in. It ran to Mana. "Master! The Ancient Dragon Scroll! I didn't touch it but-"

Mana rubbed the little Dragon's head. "We know Kisara. It is just as we feared."

Kisara looked up. "You mean, Ankedin has returned?"

Mana nodded gravely. "I'm afraid so."

Mahado stood up. "I must go gather the chosen ones."

~Outside~

Joey and Heba were wrestling on the grass while Malik, Ryou, and Yugi were talking. Ryou looked at Yugi in amazement. "You mean, you can actually jump out a 25-foot building and land perfectly on your feet?"

Yugi nodded. "Heba can too. We both know how to pose and crouch and attack like animals and do things like that."

Malik looked a little envious. "Will we learn to do that?"

Yugi smiled. "Of course. Heba and I said we would teach you guys everything we know, and we'll teach you that!"

Malik smiled as well. "Can we start now?"

Yugi jumped to his feet. "Follow me." He started to walk away, but Mahado appeared in front of him and grabbed his shoulder. "Sorry. But something important has happened, and I'll need your help with it. All of you."

The five looked at each other before they got up and followed Mahado in.

~The Dragon Room~

"This," Mahado said, stepping to the side. "Is the Sacred Dragon Scroll. It can give us information on any Wu, and where they are at. This will help you along the way."

Heba looked at the scroll curiously. "Master, why is this important?"

Mahado sighed. "You five know about your chosen destinies, right?" When the five nodded, he continued. "As Chosen Ones, you must gather mystical Shen Gong Wu, with powers to help craft you into the Dragon Masters you were born to be. But, be warned: this road is long and filled with danger. Your skills will be tested in the most extreme way. You may not come back without any serious injuries, and your minds may be shattered, and you can lose yourself along the way of you fall too far off."

The five looked at each other, weighing the options. Losing themselves along the way was a huge risk, one that could ultimately lead to them down a dark, dangerous path, but looking at one another's eyes, they knew what the choice was, and nodded, silently coming to an agreement before nodding. "We're ready," they all said.

Mahado nodded. "Very well. The first Wu that revealed it location is…the Mantis Flip Coin. It allows the user to jump and flip like a mantis."

Ryou looked at the item before closing the scroll and putting it in his bag. "Where do we find it?"

Kisara walked in. "That's where I come in."

Mahado held out his palm, and Kisara jumped into it. "Kisara may not look it in her Baby Form, but she is actually thousands of years old. She can help you locate any Wu that has revealed itself."

Kisara seemed to smile. "Leave it to me."

~San Francisco~

Kisara landed and immediately began sniffing around. "Alright. If I'm correct, the Wu should be-"

"HAHA! I found the Mantis Flip Coin!"

The six looked to see a dark version of Malik holding up the MFC. Beside him, a wicked version of Ryou was patting him on the back, while two taller, darker copies of Yugi and Heba were shaking their heads. The last one, a brunette was looking over a dark looking scroll. He growled. "Yes, yes. You got the Coin. Now let's go. We need to get the next one, the Monkey Staff."

Joey growled. "Hey!" He shouted. "Give us that coin!"

Seto looked up at the blonde. "No thanks. We'll be taking this coin and leaving."

He nodded to Atemu, who spread out his hands and made a large shadow appear below all of them. Heba growled. "They're gonna get away!"

He charged forward, fast as a cheetah, intending to catch them, but Atemu saw this coming and stepped forward, pushing out his palm, hitting Heba square in the chest. Heba grunted, but flipped back before he hit the ground and swung at Atemu, and kept attacking him. Atemu dodged every punch before he got bored and grabbed Heba's fist as he launched another punch. He grabbed the other fist and held that two, pushing his weight down on Heba. Heba grunted as he felt his body sink to the floor. He tried to lift his leg and slam it into Atemu's torso, and found that he couldn't move it. He tried his other leg, and found the same thing happened. He growled and tried to push Atemu back, but the other man simply grinned and pushed him down again, pushing Heba down to his knees. Heba growled and once more tried to move, but found that he could move his legs, or the lower half of his body. He noticed with slight panic that a large shadow had creeped up to him and held him in place. "I would refrain from moving feisty one. The shadow will grip you tighter the more you move." He winked. "I couldn't let anything happen to that cute little body of yours, now could I?" Heba growled as he found he couldn't move his whole body this time. Atemu smirked and leaned in to whisper in Heba's ear. "I'll be seeing you, my feisty Little Star."

And with that, another shadow enveloped Heba, sending his world into darkness.

~Base of the Himalayan Mountains~

Heba groaned as he felt wind rushing past his head. It felt oddly nice on his overheated skin. He opened his eyes to see an icy, yet beautiful Mountain range in front of him. He sat up, but groaned and lay back down, shutting his eyes as black spots appeared in his vision. From beside him, he heard a giggle. "Heba, I wouldn't suggest getting up too quick."

Heba grunted as someone began running their fingers through his hair. He sighed and gently peeked open his eyes. He saw Yugi smiling at him. "Heba! You're awake! I'm so happy! I thought he might have…well, you know," Yugi trailed off, a sad look in his eyes. Heba was confused until he realized what happened. He growled. "He'll never get the best of me like that ever again." Heba stood. "C'mon. Let's go find the Monkey Staff." Kisara landed in a large open meadow near the range and shrank back down to her smaller form. The guys stretched out and looked around. "The staff won't find itself," Yugi murmured.

Everyone began to dig into the ground a little. For about an hour, they dug in different spots. After a while, Ryou stood and brushed dirt from his pants. "This is taking too long. Isn't there a faster way to do this?" Suddenly, Kisara ran forward to the mountain base. The others quickly followed as Heba grinned. "If anyone can find Wu, Kisara can with the best of them."

Kisara purred and began sniffing along the mountain base until she frantically began clawing at the ground. Joey noticed this and called the others over. "Guys! Kisara found something!"

The others rushed over and began digging around the spot where Kisara was at. Soon, Joey hit something that felt long and thin. "Guys! I think I found it!"

He pulled at the staff, until he could clearly see a monkey head at the tip. He held it up. "I found the Monkey Staff!"

As soon as he said that, Joey's body was outlined in a bright light. He felt his body changing, stretching, but, as soon as it came, it was gone. He looked up. "That was weird." He grabbed Heba on the shoulder as the shorter boy finally got up from his digging. "Heba, what's this thing supposed to do?"

Heba looked at Joey strangely before a large grin broke out on his face. His shoulders began shaking until he finally broke out into laughter. Yugi gave his brother a weird look before he too began laughing. Ryou gave the twins a weird look, but he took a look a Joey and couldn't help himself; he too laughing. Malik looked at Joey and held his sides he was laughing so hard. Even Kisara was laughing.

Joey growled. "What's so funny?!"

Heba kept giggling. "You…Monkey Boy!"

The others started laughing again. Joey gave them weird looks before going over to a pond…and screaming. He pulled back. His whole face and some of his body had been transformed into a Monkey! He had a pointed nose, blonder fur, and a long tail. His hands were large and heavy and his feet popped out of his shoes. He growled again, but then collapsed to the floor. "I don't wanna be a monkey! Guys, you have to help me!"

Yugi stood up, grinning. "Joey, give it some time. It'll wear off."

Joey just sighed. "Let's try and find the next one."

The four, still laughing, got on Kisara's back for their next destination: Niagara Falls.

* * *

><p>A little after they left, a large dark circle opened up in the ground where they just were, and Atemu and the others had arrived. Marik popped his neck. "Remind me again why we travel in a cramped shadow."<p>

Atemu growled, but it wasn't as threatening as it could have been because of his exhaustion. "We could have Seto Charm Speak someone, but asking for a plane would be hard, plus, those kids would always be ahead of us. With the gas and air space regulations we would need to follow, Shadow travel is the easiest and fastest."

"Yeah, but it wears you out," Yami said.

Atemu waved him off. "The distance is what kills me. Not carrying so many people or keeping the Shadow around us."

"Well," Bakura cracked his neck and his knuckles. "Let's find that Staff."

"Too late," Seto said. "Whoever those kids were, they beat us here." He gestured behind him to some fresh dirt. "That dirt was freshly dug, and there are numerous holes. They've been here, and got the Staff. We need to get to Niagara Falls and find…" He looked at the scroll, but couldn't quite figure out what was next.

'_The Hanzu Mirror. It will allow you to flip the personality or direction of whatever it is pointed at. Evil becomes Good, and Good becomes Evil.'_

Bakura smirked. "I like the sound of this one. Where do we find it?"

'_Niagara Falls.'_

Atemu sighed. He wasn't sure if he could handle a trip all the way there. "Let me try to get us there. Next stop: Niagara falls."

~Niagara Falls~

"Wow! It's so pretty!" Ryou said in awe as he took in Niagara Falls. Heba nodded. "It's supposed to be a very romantic spot in the world." Yugi and Ryou sighed dreamily, while Heba gave a small smile.

Joey and Malik made gagging noises. "Let's worry romance later. Right now, we should find that mirror," stated Malik. He walked off towards the gift shop. "Why are you looking there?" Yugi called. "Because where else could you find a mirror?" He called back. Heba walked off after him. "I fight a little better than him, so I'll go with him. You guys look around here. It could be hidden anywhere." And then, Heba took off after Malik.

On the other side of the observation deck, Atemu, Yami and the others had been searching for the Hanzu Mirror, but had no luck either. "Damnit!" Bakura swore as he scared another tourist. "Where could that mirror be?!"

'_It's close. Very close. You must look somewhere near the edge to find it. That is all I know.'_

Bakura scowled. "Wow! That's so much help! Thank you! We would have _**never**_ figured that out on our own!" Atemu smacked him. "You don't need to be so sarcastic. Remember, he's helping us conquer the world."

Bakura growled. "This world domination better be worth it," he muttered. He then looked over the rail. "Hey! Something shiny!"

Yami rolled his eyes. "Of course you find something shiny instead of what we're looking for." Bakura hissed at him. "It's there! Check for yourself!"

Yami looked over the railing, and sure enough, something was glinting in a small alcove a ways away from where they were at. But, the walkway was narrow, so only one of them could make it. "I can see it! But, one of us will have to get it, so I'll go." Yami called as he hopped over the railing. Atemu's eyes flashed with worry. "Be careful brother," Atemu whispered, knowing that Yami could somehow hear it.

* * *

><p>From the other end, Yugi was peering over the railing. "Ey Yug! Are ya sure ya should be leaning over da railing? You're so short, ya might topple over!"<p>

Yugi pulled himself up and rolled his eyes. "You or Malik would be the ones to do something like that. I'm fine. Besides, I see something glinting in an alcove over there," he pointed. "And I think it might be the Mirror!"

He jumped over the railing and onto the ledge. "It's narrow down here, and real slippery. Go find Heba and the others. I'll get the Mirror." Joey nodded and ran off to the others.

Yugi and Yami were both inching along the edge. At one point, Yami had faced an outcropping portion just before the Mirror, and had to maneuver around it, so he didn't see it when Yugi's hand touched the mirror at the same time his did. When he did get around it, he was surprised to see Yugi holding the mirror.

Yugi gasped when another hand reached for the Mirror, and was even more surprised when a look-a-like with more mature features had grabbed it when he did.

Yami growled when his shorter (yet cuter) version of himself had tried to pull the Mirror towards him. Yami then smirked evilly. "It'd be best if you let go of this Mirror Little One. You don't know what powers you're dealing with."

Yugi glared. "Listen sir. I think you've made a mistake. You see, you might have mistaken this for something else. So just let go and-"

He tried to pull it, only for Yami to yank back, smirk still in place. "I guess we'll just have to fight over it."

Suddenly, the mirror began to glow.

~Kisara~

Kisara suddenly felt something she hadn't felt in thousands of years. She hadn't known it would happen to soon, but she figured something bad would happen if this went the wrong way. It was powerful, it was calling her, and she needed to do something. 'I believe a Shen Gong Wu has been declared! If I don't get there in time, A Yami no Game might happen instead!'

~Yugi and Yami~

Yugi and Yami were both at a stalemate when suddenly Yugi gave a small smirk. "I think I know how to settle this."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "And how do you propose we solve this problem, because I assure you, my way won't be so pleasing." His eyes roamed Yugi's body, mind stripping him. "Unless, I can _convince you_ to see things my way."

Yugi felt his body heat up at the suggestive wording, but stood his ground. "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."

Yami's eyebrow rose again. "A what?"

'_It's a fight over the Wu. Both claimers play a game of sorts with a wager to see who wins the Wu.'_

"Hmm." Yami seemed to think this simple 'game' over before he smirked. "Or, we could play a Yami no Game. It may be just like this Showdown you suggested. It'll be lots of _fun!_" Yami smirked as the little one thought it over, but Yami knew what the game was _really_ like. But, Ankedin had other plans. _'Fool! The entire Wu could disappear or break, or maybe even destroy you if you challenge him to that type of game! Accept the Xiaolin Showdown! Now!'_

Yami though this over. He knew he could probably beat the little one at any game he suggested. He wasn't called King of Games for nothing. "Instead of my challenge, how about we compete in this…Xiaolin Showdown."

Yugi gave his own smirk. "Very well. We're going to play Niagara Water-Jump. The first person to get to the Mirror on top the Waterfall by jumping up the rocks wins."

"What shall we wager? Our bodies?" Yami gave the other a leering look.

Yugi made a disgusted sound and shuddered. "That would only happen if we had nothing to wager. I'll wager the Monkey Staff."

Yami mentally smirked. If he won this, he would have 3 Wus when he was done. He grinned evilly. "I'll wager the Mantis Flip Coin."

Kisara, in her big form, suddenly appeared beside them. "Then let the Xiaolin Showdown commence."

The Hanzu Mirror glowed impossibly bright and enveloped the whole area in a bright light.

Joey, Ryou, Malik, and Heba were surprised when the whole scenery changed. They were still at Niagara Falls, but there were numerous rocks littering the whole thing, up to the top where the Mirror floated. Heba glanced down below, and felt a dead weight fall into the pit of his stomach. "_YUGI!"_

Joey jumped at the loud shout. "Heba? What's going on?"

Heba just shook his head. "Yugi's about to do a Xiaolin Showdown!"

Malik looked confused. "A what?"

Heba shook his head again. "It's really dangerous. Yugi could get hurt." He then growled. "Those other bastards are down there, and one of them challenged him."

The others visibly tensed. "Will Yugi be alright? "Ryou asked. Heba slowly shook his head. "I don't know."

At the bottom, Yugi and Yami were standing a couple of feet apart from each other, both at the base. Yugi looked over Yami, and the MFC. He knew Yami would have excellent agility and jumping skills, but with the Monkey Staff he had, Yugi would be like a monkey; he'd probably be quicker and jump higher. But, the game wasn't over until someone reached the top first.

Yugi and Yami stared at each other, before shouting, "_GONG YI TAI PAN!"_

Immediately, both had summoned their Wu.

"Mantis Flip Coin!"

"Monkey Staff!"

Yami began jumping up the rocks as quick as he could, using the Coin's power to help. He sprang, dodged, and hopped as much as he could up the rocks. He glanced behind him, only to see Yugi, but as a Monkey!

Yugi had used the power of the MS to spring like a monkey up the rocks. He knew he had a slow lead, because the effects of the change slowed him down a little, so Yami had a momentary lead, but Yugi wasn't about to leave it that. His brother and their friends were counting on him. He pumped his new monkey legs as fast as they would carry him. Above him, he saw Yami look back at him with shock, but Yugi paid no attention to that as he jumped past the elder and kept going, effectively taking the lead.

From where they were at, Bakura growled. "Grr! That shrimp's beating him! We have to help!"

Atemu had a shadow ball in his hands. "Already ahead of you."

He threw the ball at Yugi, who looked behind him in time to jump to the side. Yami used the distraction to grab Yugi's tail and pull him towards him. Yami then stopped on a rock and swung Yugi around in a circle. Yugi cried out from the pain and tried to free himself, but Yami let him go and Yugi went soaring. He hit a rock that had begun to fall and was almost crushed had he not maintained his bearings and crawled on top of it, then spring up to another rock.

Yami smirked. "Sorry Little One! I never meant to harm that sexy little body of yours, but I need to win this!" He called to the younger. Yugi growled and threw mud at Yami, who grunted and frantically wiped his face. Yugi quickly climb up the rocks until he was on Yami's back. "I need to win this as well," he whispered in the others ear. Yami shivered and tried to throw Yugi off, but the Little One was already off of him and jumping up the next section rocks, effectively putting him ¾ of the way there. Yami growled and picked up the pace. 'I can't lose this!' He hopped faster until he had caught up with Yugi, very close to the top. Both were neck and neck, but Yugi was beginning to pull ahead, his hand outstretched near the Mirror. Yami thought of one last trick to pull ahead. He smirked. Not only could he win if all went as planned, but he could also get a little _something extra_ from Yugi if it worked. Grabbing Yugi's tail, he pulled the boy back and snatched the MS out of his hands. Yugi instantly reverted back to his normal self. He couldn't dwell on that as Yami pulled him close and claimed his lips. Yugi gasped, giving all the invitation for Yami to plunge his tongue into the boy's mouth.

At the base, Ryou squinted his eyes to try and see what was going on at the top of the Waterfall. "What's going on?! I can't see!"

Heba growled. "I can't either! And I have no idea what that creep might do to Yugi to win!"

Atemu tried using the Shadows to see, but had no luck. "Gah! I can't see what's going on! Yami could be losing."

Marik squinted. "I can't either!"

Bakura narrowed his eyes and began scaling the Waterfall. "Let's go help him!"

The others followed suit.

From where they were at, Malik noticed the Heylin trying to get up the Mountain! "Guys! They're cheating! We have to help Yugi!"

Heba gasped and began to scale the mountain with the others following him without a need to get a command.

Near the top, Yugi tried his best to push Yami off of him as the man's tongue began to roam his mouth. Yugi tried to fight, but an involuntary moan escaped his lips. Yami grinned and slowly moved to the Mirror, knowing Yugi was too far gone to notice it. Something inside him began to respond, as he closed his eyes and pushed back, unaware that Yami was already at the top. Yugi felt Yami's tongue wrap around his, and he couldn't help but moan again and push against the man's tongue.

Yami finally broke the kiss when air became a problem. He vaguely noticed his brother and friends climbing to help him, but he couldn't help but stared into Yugi's eyes. They were glazed over, but still the pretty amethyst he had come to lust for. Yugi's face was flushed; pants were rapidly coming out of the younger's pale lips. Yami smirked. 'If I wasn't in a hurry to get this Wu, I would throw him down and ravish him, right here, right now.' His pants felt the slightest bit tighter, but he paid it no mind. "Looks like I win Little One," he whispered. Yugi's eyes flickered with emotion before they cleared and widened in shock, and he opened his mouth to say something, but Yami kissed him again.

Then, he let go and push him off the rock, sending Yugi plummeting to the ground. The last thing Yami saw before he turned was emotions repeatedly flickering in Yugi's eyes, the most common ones being hurt and betrayal. Yami touched his lips with a dazed look and turned away from the rapidly plummeting boy, ignoring the others look as he grabbed the Hanzu Mirror, Yugi inches away from hitting the ground; had he grabbed it any later, Yugi would have smashed into the ground.

~Heylin Hideout~

The others whooped and cheered, except for Atemu, as Yami walked in with three Shen Gong Wu safely in his arms: The Mantis Flip Coin, the Monkey Staff, and the Hanzu Mirror. He should have been happy, but for some reason, he had a nagging thought in the back of his had that wasn't leaving him alone. 'I put him at a moment of weakness to win. No more, no less…But if that's true, why do I feel so bad?'

Yami thought back to the look Yugi had given him when he had been pushed. It was a look of betrayal and hurt.

Yami internally sighed. 'I'm reading too much into this.'

'_You did very well. Getting three Wu in a matter of a day is a very impressive accomplishment.'_

Yami gave a smirk, but it wasn't like his usual confident one. "It was nothing."

Atemu glanced over at Yami. He noticed his brother had been unusually quiet and hadn't said much of anything about his win. Usually, he was gloating and smirking, but now, he wasn't. 'Just what happened at the Waterfall?'

~Later that night~

Yami lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, when someone knocked at his door. "Come in!" He called. Atemu walked into the room and sat on the bed. "Hey. Feel like talking for a bit?"

Yami sat up and rested his arm on his knee. "What about?"

"That kid."

Yami flinched, but tried not to show it. "What about him?"

Atemu noticed the flinch, but decided not to mention it. "We all saw the Monkey kid get the lead from you near the top. Not that I doubt your abilities, but how did you beat him?"

Atemu watched emotion flicker through Yami's eyes, but as soon as it came, it was gone. "I used a trick on him." He said simply. Atemu nodded. "What kind of trick?"

"A sneaky, underhanded one. You know as well as I do that I'm known for things like that."

Atemu knew that since Yami didn't give him a straight answer, he didn't want to talk. He sighed, but didn't press it. "Are you okay? You seem…out of it."

"I'm fine. I guess the whole, Showdown wore me out."

Atemu gave him a skeptical look. "That's a crock of bull, and you know it. Yami, if something's the matter, tell me. Did something happen at the top of the Waterfall that made you…different?"

Yam shook his head and stood. "I think I just need some air. I'll be back." And with that, Yami walked out of the room. Atemu could only stare after him. 'I think that 'trick' was little more than meets the eye.'

~Xiaolin Temple~

Yugi groaned at the slight pain in his back, and in his heart. He couldn't figure out why, but what Yami did made his heart beat faster, and he couldn't help but feel hurt that the elder used him to win. Yugi knew it was wrong to harbor feelings for his enemy, but he couldn't deny how handsome Yami was. Yugi sighed; all of this was too much to process in such a short time.

"Yugi?" Yugi slightly opened his eyes to see the concerned face of his brother. Yugi opened his eyes all the way and sat up slightly. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Heba sighed. "Are you blaming yourself for losing?"

Yugi nodded. "I made us lose 3 Wu," he said quietly. Heba hugged him. "Yugi, those guys are probably good at toying with people, and it was your first Showdown. You can't win on the first try."

Yugi sighed. "I can't believe I let my guard down though."

Heba hugged him tighter. "We don't blame you. You didn't know what to expect."

Yugi just stayed quiet. Heba mentally smacked himself. 'I didn't mean to make him feel worse.' Heba gently pulled away. "How are you feeling?" he asked, changing the subject. Yugi winced. "My pride is hurt, and my back is a little sore, but I'm fine."

Heba sighed in relief. "I'm glad. Mahado wanted you to know that you can rest for a while."

Yugi smiled slightly. "Tell him thanks, but I think I'll take my Dragon and fly for a bit. That always makes me feel better."

Heba smiled as well. "Go ahead. He'll understand."

Yugi walked to the Dragon stables and unhooked his; Dragoon Wave was a dragon of water, matching his element. The others would get theirs pretty soon, but Yugi was content to fly on her. Flying with her always made him feel better, with or without Heba there with him. Strapping her up, Yugi flew to a place he knew no one would expect him to go.

~Niagara Falls~

Yami sat on a cliff near the Waterfall and sighed. He didn't know why, but he had just been drawn to this place. He sighed again. He hadn't been drawn here; he knew this was the place where he had betrayed Yugi, and yes, he admitted that he was attracted to the other male, so it hurt his heart to remember the hurt look in those amethyst eyes as he pushed Yugi. Yami shook his head. 'He can't mean so much to me in such little time, can he?'

Yami's thoughts were interrupted by a voice speaking coldly. "What are you doing here?"

Me: And…Cut!

Yami: I…You…Rage!

Me: Now, before you start-

Yugi: Yami-koi, be nice. She did say this was a teaser

Me: Thank you.

So, review, and vote for what I need to update next. Love you all! And, this will not be updated until I make some progress with my other stories.


End file.
